ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Injustice 3: Demons Below Us
Characters *Batman (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Superman (Voiced by George Newbern) *Wonder Woman (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *The Flash (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Hawkgirl (Voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) *Static Shock (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Aquaman (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Carl Lumbly) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *Darkseid (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *The Joker (Voiced by Richard Epcar) *Lex Luthor (Voiced by Mark Rolston) *Zod (Voiced by Nolan North) *Lobo (Voiced by David Sobolov) *Sin Tzu (Voiced by George Takei) *Atomic Skull (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Copperhead (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Killer Frost (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Harley Quinn (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Black Manta (Voiced by Keith David) *Sinestro (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Mxyzptlk (Voiced by John Kassir) *White Martian (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Cyborg Superman (Voiced by George Newbern) *Bizarro (Voiced by George Newbern) *Batzarro (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Poison Ivy (Voiced by Tasia Valenzia) *Catwoman (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Ares (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) *Black Leg (Voiced By Kevin Michael Richardson) *Bane (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Black Mask (Voiced by Wade Williams) *Black Adam (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Solomon Grundy (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Swamp Thing (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Red Hood (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Shazam (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Green Arrow (Voiced by Alan Tudyk) *Doomsday (Voiced by Khary Payton) *Zatanna (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) *Brainiac (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Metallo (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Parasite (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) *Despero (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ma'alefa'ak (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Kilowog (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Deathstroke (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) *Brain (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Monsieur Mallah (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Firefly (Voiced by Mark Rolston) *Shiva (Voiced by Kelly Hu) *Bloodsport (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Bruno Manheim (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Composite Superman (Voiced by George Newbern and Kevin Conroy) *Cyborg Superman (Voiced By Rupert Degas) *Trigon (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Nightwing (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Beast Boy (Voiced by Greg Cipes) *Starfire (Voiced by Hynden Walsh) *Cyborg (Voiced by Khary Payton) *Raven (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Robin (Voiced By Scott Menville) *Clayface (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Etrigan the Demon (Voiced by Michael T. Weiss) *Supergirl (Voiced by Summer Glau) *Mongul (Voiced by Eric Roberts) *Riddler (Voiced by Wally Wingert) *Atlas (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Amon Sur (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Atrocitus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Penguin (Voiced by Nolan North) *Anarky (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) *Miss Martian (Voiced by Danica McKellar) *Cheetah (Voiced by Claudia Black) *Killer Croc (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Two-Face (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Scarecrow (Voiced by John Kassir) *Deadshot (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Man-Bat (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Maxie Zeus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Vandal Savage (Voiced by Michael Dorn) *Star Sapphire (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo) *Metron (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Ice (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Ra's Al Ghul (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Talia Al Ghul (Voiced by Stana Katic) *Killer Moth (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Blue Beetle (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Aqualad (Voiced by Khary Payton) *Terra (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Queen Bee (Voiced by Marina Sitris) *King (Voiced by Jim Meskimen) *Queen (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Ace (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Jack (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Ten (Voiced by Olivia D'Abo) *Mirror Master (Voiced by Alexis Denisof) *Mad Hatter (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) *Conduit (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Eradicator (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Gorilla Grodd (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Larfleeze (Voiced by Alec Baldwin) *Black Hand (Voiced by Rupert Degas) *Nekron (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Atom (Voiced by David Kaye) *Silver Banshee (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest) *Jax-Ur (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Kryptonite Man (Voiced By Kerry Shale) *Gumball Watterson (Voiced By Logan Grove) *Leslie (Voiced By Phil LaMarr) *Richard Watterson (Voiced By Dan Russell) Crossover characters *Scorpion (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) *Raiden (Voiced by Richard Epcar) *Sub-Zero (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Shao Kahn (Voiced by Bob Carter) *Quan Chi (Voiced by Ron Banks) *Shang Tsung (Voiced by Andrew Kashino) *Freddy Fazbear (Voiced By Khary Payton) *Bonnie The Bunny (Voiced By Scott Cawthon) *Foxy The Pirate Fox (Voiced By Mic Graves) *Golden Freddy (Voiced By Kerry Shale) *Funtime Foxy (Voiced By Nolan North) *Funtime Freddy (Voiced By Doug Walker) Clash Quotes Batman *"You're afraid." *"You're mine!" - Clash with any Character *"You're sweating." - Clash with any Character *"This is my turf." - Clash with any Character *"Coming at you." - Clash with any Character *"Your age is showing." - Clash with younger Characters *"You're testing my patience!" - Clash with any Character *"I can hurt you." - Clash with Cyborg or Zatanna *"Give up Clark" - Clash with Superman Superman *"This is for your own good." - Clash with any character *"This ends now!" - Clash with any character *"This is my world!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"I will have order!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"I'll crush you like the others!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"I admire your bravery." - Clash with any Character *"The armor won't help." - Clash with Batman, Ares or Deathstroke Wonder Woman *"You fight like a man!" - Clash with any character *"You're not up to this." - Clash with any character *"For Themyscira!" - Clash with any character *"I expect better from you." - Clash with any female character The Flash *"Try to keep up!" - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna need backup!" - Clash with any Character *"You won't know what hit you!" - Clash with any Character *"You can still quit, you know." - Clash with any Character *"Let's end this quick." - Clash with any Character *"Did you let someone give you that haircut?" - Clash with Black Adam, Aquaman, Sinestro, Harley Quinn, Lobo, (Insurgency) Deathstroke, (Regime) Nightwing & (Regime) Killer Frost Green Lantern *"You're outclassed here." Green Lantern VS Sinestro *Sinestro: "Human scum." Green Lantern: "Evil and racist!" Hawkgirl Static Shock *"I'll put a shock to your system." Clash with any character *"Can you feel the static?" * Aquaman Martian Manhunter *"This will not end well for you." - Clash with any Character *"Will you not listen to reason?" - Clash with any Character *"I fail to see the point of this" - Clash with any Character *"Your anger is misplaced" - Clash with any Character *"You cannot best Martian might" - Clash with any Character *"Making a fool of yourself" - Clash with any Character *"Your ego betrays you" - Clash with any Character Batgirl *"This is already over." - Clash with any Character *"Let's finish this!" - Clash with any Character *"This is usually the part where I quip." - Clash with any Character *"A girl's gonna kick your butt!" - Clash with Male characters Darkseid *"All will kneel!" - Clash with any character *"On Apokalips, I am God!" - Clash with any character *"My Omega Beams will disintegrate you!" - Clash with any character The Joker *"May I have this dance?" - Clash with any Character *"I don't like you." - Clash with any Character *"Lets turn that frown upside down." - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna love this!" - Clash with any Character Lex Luthor *"This...will enlighten you." - Clash with any character *"My technology is superior!" - Clash with any character *"Brains over brawn, my friend." - Clash with a big character *Luthor: "It's time we end this!" Superman: "You won't win, Luthor!" - Clash against Superman General Zod *"All shall kneel." - Clash with any Character *"Submit or be destroyed." - Clash with any Character *"All that was yours is now mine." - Clash with any Character *"I will bring you to your knees." - Clash with any Character *"You dare defy me?" - Clash with any Character *"Your defeat is inevitable." - Clash with any Character *"Welcome to a world of pain." - Clash with any Character *"I will bring you to your knees!" - Clash with any Character Lobo *"You stink of stench" - Clash with any Character *"Don't mess with The Main Man!" - Clash with any Character *"You're about to be croaked, loser." - Clash with any Character *"Gonna put your insides on the outside." - Clash with any Character *"How about I stomp your face in for ya?" - Clash with any Character *"I'm gonna kick you where you wipe." - Clash with any Character *"So, what are you doin' after?" - Clash with any female Character Sin Tzu Atomic Skull Copperhead *"No more senorita nice woman!" Killer Frost Harley Quinn Black Manta Sinestro *"You will die screaming!" Sinestro VS Scarecrow *Sinestro: "You must join me." Scarecrow: "My fear is better than yours." *Scarecrow: "Lanterns are for idiots." Sinestro: "So is your gas." Mxyzptlk White Martian Cyborg Superman Bizarro *"Me help you." *"Me give you medicine." *"Me build city." *"Me worst hero!" Bizarro VS Batzarro *Bizarro: "Me happy." Batzarro: "We best friends." Batzarro *"Me worst detective!" Poison Ivy *"Don't mess with nature." *"I am blossoming." Catwoman *"This kitty has claws!" - Clash with any Character *"So, you like the rough stuff, huh?" - Clash with any Character *"I'll claw your eyes out!" - Clash with any Character *"Come to mama!" - Clash with any Character *"You're large but I'm in charge!" - Clash with a large Character Ares Bane *"¡Yo soy tú muerte!" - Clash with any characters (spanish for "I am your death!") *"¡Voy A comer tú corazon!" - Clash any characters (spanish for "I will eat your heart!") *"You are petite, no?" - Clash with any Character *"The small man's brave!" - Clash with small characters *"You match my size, not my will." - Clash with Doomsday, Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy or (Regime) Bane *"¡Señorita!" - Clash with female characters Black Mask Black Adam Solomon Grundy *"Grundy kill you dead!" - Clash with any character *"Grundy no like you!" - Clash with any character Swamp Thing Red Hood Shazam Green Arrow Doomsday *"You end now!" - Clash with any Character *"Run while you can." - Clash with any Character *"Farewell." - Clash with any Character *"Time to die!" - Clash with any Character *"Come get some of me!" - Clash with any Character Zatanna *"Think I'll turn you into a newt!" - Clash with any character *"Presto! You lose!" - Clash with any character *"Wanna see a trick?" - Clash with any character *"What a whackjob." - Clash with any character *"This lady will saw you in half."- Clash with any character *"Thgif siht esol" ("Lose this fight!") - Clash with any character Brainiac *"Primitive life-form..." - Clash against any character *"My intelligence is unmatched." - Clash with any character *"Are you truly convinced you can win?" - Clash with any character Metallo Parasite Despero Ma'alefa'ak Kilowog Deathstroke *"Would you prefer steel or lead?" - Clash with any character *"Got you right where I want you." - Clash with any character *"You're easy money!" - Clash with any character Brain *"You Titans can't outsmart me!" - Clash against Teen Titans *"Bonjour, mon Cherie.": - Clash against females Brain VS Monsieur Mallah *Brain: "Why can't we be friends?" Mallah: "I don't trust a brain." Monsieur Mallah Firefly *"I'm on fire!" *"You look flammable." Firefly VS Mr. Freeze *Firefly: "I look forward to melting you." Mr. Freeze: "Not before you freeze!" Shiva Bloodsport Bruno Manheim Composite Superman Trigon Nightwing Beast Boy *"I'm a mean, green, fighting machine!" - Clash with any character *"You might wanna back out, dude." - Clash with any character *"I'm a party animal!" - Clash with any character Starfire Cyborg *"Bout to get real up in here!" - Clash with any character *"Time for your ass-whooping!" - Clash with any character *"Here's a little something for ya!" - Clash with any character Raven Clayface *"The performance of a lifetime!" *"You are my next form." *" Mr. Freeze *"I'll turn your blood to ice!" *"Death is cold." *"I live sub-zero." *"Drink liquid nitrogen!" *"Don't kill my wife!" *"Please, find my wife." Etrigan the Demon *"Goodbye and die." *"Well, you're in hell." *"Vaporize and neutralize!" Supergirl Mongul Riddler *"You lack the intelligence." *"You have an IQ of 1." *"Now there's a primate if I've ever seen one!" - Clash against Mallah and Gorilla Grodd. Atlas Amon Sur Atrocitus Penguin Anarky *"Anarchy reigns!" - Clash with any character *"Like all governments, you fall!" - Clash with any character Miss Martian Cheetah Killer Croc *"Tick tock, feed the Croc!" - Clash with any character *"I'm getting hungry..." - Clash with any character Killer Croc vs Batman *Croc: "I've got your scent..." Batman: "and I've got yours." Two-Face *"Heads or tails?" Scarecrow Deadshot *"I never miss." - Clash with any character *"You're just a big, walking target!" - Clash with any character *"I'm getting my paycheck." - Clash with any character *"Hold still..." - Clash with any character Man-Bat *"Raaaahh!" - Clash with any character *"Grrrr.." - Clash with any character *"Hissss!" - Clash with any character Maxie Zeus Vandal Savage Star Sapphire *"Love conquers all!" - Clash with any character *"For the Zamarons!" - Clash with any character *"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today..." - Clash with any character *"Ready for a surprise?" - Clash with any character Metron Ice Ra's al Ghul *"Join me or die!" - Clash with any character *"I'll wipe this planet clean!" - Clash with any character *"Fool..." - Clash with any character *"You are not worthy." - Clash with any character Talia al Ghul Killer Moth *"Stop laughing at me!" - Clash with any character Blue Beetle Aqualad Terra Queen Bee *"Feel my sting!" *"For the HIVE!" King Queen Ace Jack Ten Mirror Master Mad Hatter *"You're late for tea!" *"Have you seen Alice?" *"Clock's ticking." *"I should give you a hat." Conduit Eradicator Gorilla Grodd *"Long live primates!" Larfleeze *"Orange is the right color." Black Hand *"Black Lantern's Death!" Nekron *"I am death!" *" The Atom Scorpion *"For my family and clan!" - Clash with any character *"I will send you to Hell!" - Clash with any character *"You're toast!" - Clash with any character Raiden *"You face the God of Thunder!" - Clash with any character *"I will protect Earthrealm!" - Clash with any character *"Thunder take you!" - Clash with any character Sub-Zero *"Feel the icy chill of death!" - Clash with any character *"For the Lin Kuei!" - Clash with any character Shao Khan *"You will taste no victory." - Clash with any character *"Time to bring the hammer down." - Clash with any character Shao Khan vs Batman *Khan: "You are no Liu Kang..." Batman: "No, I'm worse." *Batman: "You'll never take Earth!" Khan: "And you will stop me?" Quan Chi *"You will serve me in the Netherrealm." - Clash with any character *"I look forward to owning your soul." - Clash with any character Shang Tsung *"Your soul is mine!" - Clash with any character *"You dare take on a sorcerer?" - Clash with any character Category:Video games Category:DC Comics Category:Injustice Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One